


To While Away the Hours

by RushingHeadlong



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Encasement Kink, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overnight Bondage, Sex Toys, Subspace, sleepsack, sub!Brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushingHeadlong/pseuds/RushingHeadlong
Summary: All Brian wanted for his birthday was to try a longer bondage scene - but now that he's been secured in his sleepsack and left alone for the night, his boyfriends are stuck trying to figure out what they're supposed to do until it's time to release Brian in the morning.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, Brian May has an encasement kink and you can pry this headcanon from my cold, dead hands. 
> 
> This is mainly sub!Brian but it's implied that they're all switches anyway, so if those dynamics aren't your cup of tea you'll probably want to skip this one.

“Right, well,” Freddie says, finally breaking the silence that had fallen over the room. “What do we do now?”

Roger snorts and balls up the dirty washcloth that he used to clean up their mess. “We planned _everything_ else out,” he says as he tosses the cloth into the laundry basket in the corner. “Did none of us really think of what we’d do when we got to this point?”

“Clearly not,” John says dryly.

“I didn’t really expect…” Freddie shakes his head and busies himself with digging out clean pajamas for the three of them. “Nevermind.”

“You didn’t think we’d get this far, did you?” John asks.

Freddie shrugs. “You know how Brian can be, sometimes. He thinks he’ll love something, only to get in his head about it all when he actually tries it out. I didn’t know if he’d end up in subspace, or panic and safeword after a few minutes.”

“He’s never safeworded with this sort of thing before,” John points out.

“He’s also never spent _eight hours_ in bondage before,” Freddie counters as he shimmies into a pair of sleep pants and tosses pajamas to Roger and John as well. “I know he was excited about this, but that’s still _quite_ a leap from what we’ve done before.”

Saying that Brian was “excited” is really an understatement. This was the only request he had for his birthday this year: To try an extended bondage scene, one that would start at night and wouldn’t end until the following morning.

On the surface it was a simple enough request, even if actually executing it proved to be a bit more difficult. They had planned it all out, though, bought the new gear such an adventure required and in the end the scene went off without a hitch.

Freddie had worked Brian open and slipped a slim plug inside him before passing him off to John and Roger to secure in the sleepsack they had purchased just for this occasion. They made sure that Brian’s arms were tucked into the interior sleeves, so there was no chance he could touch himself, before zipping it up and cinching the laces as tight as they dared. After all, they all know that Brian _loves_ to be as snug as possible when he’s in bondage like this.

Then the real fun began. The sleepsack had several convenient access zippers, so they could easily free Brian’s cock to tease and torment him. They had taken turns edging Brian and fucking his mouth and playing with each other, just to make Brian moan and beg because he couldn’t touch them in return. John came down Brian’s throat, and Roger across his face, and Freddie over the faux-leather of the sleepsack - and then Roger carefully tucked Brian’s cock back away before he could come at all.

Brian was just going to have to wait until the morning for his own orgasm, but that didn’t mean they were done with him yet. Ear plugs, a half-hood to cover his eyes and the top half of his face, and a breathable gag completed Brian’s nighttime bondage, leaving him blind and deaf and immobile on the bed, covered head to toe in faux leather with only his nose and lower face still visible.

Brian had squirmed and moaned and whimpered through his gag while the others got cleaned up, but he had eventually settled down and fell silent. Now he’s drifting in his own world, alone and encased in his bondage until morning - and the other three are at a loss for where to go from here.

“Well, he’s enjoyed himself so far, at least,” John says as he studies Brian’s still form. “Though, I’m a little surprised that he finally went soft.”

“I’m surprised that he actually seems to have fallen asleep,” Freddie says. “I don’t know that I could, if I was in his position.”

John laughs and says, “You’d never be in his position, though. You get antsy in just an armbinder.”

“What can I say?” Freddie says as he loops an arm around John’s waist. “You know how much I like my partners having _full_ access to me.”

He plants a messy kiss on John’s cheek, and John laughs and pulls him in closer so he can kiss Freddie back.

“How do we know he’s really asleep, though?” Roger asks. The seriousness of the question immediately cuts through his boyfriends’ laughter and when Freddie and John glance over at Roger they can see his brow furrowed in concern as he stares down at Brian on the bed.

“Well, I suppose we don’t,” Freddie says carefully. He disentangles himself from John and crosses the room to gently take Roger’s arm and redirect his attention away from the bed for a moment. “But he’s not panicking and he’s not signaling for us to let him out, so we have to trust that he’s alright.”

Roger lets out a shaky breath and clings tighter onto Freddie, who tries his best to hold back a wince as Roger’s fingers dig into his arm. “I know, I know,” Roger says, with a tense note in his voice. “It’s just…”

“This isn’t quite your cup of tea,” Freddie finishes for him, because it’s no secret that while Roger might love to _wreck_ Brian in bed he doesn’t share John’s love of this sort of bondage gear or Freddie’s aesthetic appreciation of the final result or Brian’s innate fetish for encasement in general.

Add in the fact that, out of all of them, Roger is the most paranoid about accidentally hurting one of his boyfriends in bed, and it becomes clear that Brian’s birthday fantasy is as much of a test of endurance for _Roger_ as it is for Brian himself.

“Yeah, exactly,” Roger admits, quietly. “I know it’s stupid to worry, I know he practiced signaling through the gag and we’re going to keep an eye on him, but what if-?”

“It’s not stupid to worry, but you can’t let that get the better of you here,” John cuts in, gentle but still firm enough so Roger knows that he’s being serious about this. “And it’s okay if this is too much and you need to step away until the morning.”

Roger takes a moment to think that over. Freddie keeps rubbing his arm soothingly but neither him nor John say anything, instead staying quiet to give Roger the space he needs to make this decision.

After a minute Roger sighs and shakes his head. “No. No, if I leave I’m only going to worry about him more. I’ll be alright to stay.”

Freddie kisses Roger on the temple. “I’m glad to hear that.”

“So am I,” John agrees. “Though, this does leave us right back at Freddie’s original question…”

“Right,” Roger says as Freddie buries his face in Roger’s neck to try to stifle his laughter. “What we’re supposed to do now.”

“We could just go to sleep as well,” John suggests. “There’s no sense in us being exhausted tomorrow and we’ll be able to hear Brian if he needs us during the night.”

Freddie lifts his head to look up at John and says, “Deacy, darling, the bed _barely_ fits the four of us in normal circumstances.”

“So?”

“So, I can’t imagine it’ll be comfortable to cuddle up with Brian when he’s in all that gear,” Freddie points out.

“I’m sure it won’t be _that_ bad,” John says as his eyes linger on the faux leather encasing nearly every inch of Brian’s immobile body.

Freddie snorts. “Those of us with less of an innate love for fetish gear would beg to disagree,” he teases, making John’s blush slightly. “If you want to take the spot next to Brian, though, I’m sure Roger and I can keep each other company on the other side of the bed-”

“Actually, I dunno that I’m going to be able to sleep,” Roger says.

“You really should try to,” John says.

“I know and I will later, but I’m still a bit too wound-up right now for it to do me any good,” Roger admits. “And I don’t want to be disturbing Brian if I’m tossing and turning on the bed next to him, you know?”

“Yeah. I understand.” John gives Roger a reassuring smile. “Well then, what about you, Fred? Are you sleeping or staying up as well?”

Freddie looks over at Roger briefly, silently checking in to make sure that he’s really alright. “I think I’ll stay up with Rog for a bit,” he says at last. He drops his hand from Roger’s arm to his waist and pulls him in a little closer as he asks, “What do you say to a few games of Scrabble, hm? It’s been too long since you last lost to me.”

Roger laughs and playfully pushes Freddie away. “That’s because I won the last round we played! But, sure, if you don’t mind losing _again_ I’ll play a few games with you.”

“Well I’m going to sleep, so if you’re playing in here just try to keep your arguments over words down, okay?” John tells them.

“We could always put ear plugs and a hood on you too, if you think that’ll make you sleep better,” Freddie teases him.

John coughs and busies himself with turning down the blankets on the bed and adjusting the spare pillows, though he doesn’t turn away quite fast enough to hide the deepening blush on his face. “Too bad we only have the one hood, then,” he says lightly.

“Mm, but we could always buy another,” Freddie purrs.

“Let’s maybe get through one scene before we start planning a new one,” Roger says. He pushes past Freddie with a playful hip-check and a grin, and leaves the bedroom to go grab the Scrabble box.

Freddie watches John fuss with the blankets with an amused smirk on his face. “You know,” he says after a few long moments of silence. “If you _do_ want a hood of your own, we can absolutely buy you one.”

John glances over his shoulder at Freddie. His face is still pink with embarrassment but his voice is steady when he says, “If we’re going to buy more fetish gear, there are things I want more than a hood of my own.”

“Like a latex bodysuit?” Freddie says, with a knowing grin.

John shrugs. “Maybe. I know you prefer the leather, but…”

“But you would look _amazing_ in latex,” Freddie says. He crosses back over to John and loops his arms around John’s waist, pulling him in close as he murmurs, “You and Brian both, honestly. And I bet Brian would _love_ to feel that tight latex clinging to every inch of his body…”

John crashes his lips against Freddie’s, kissing him fiercely as Freddie drops his hands to grab John’s ass.

Freddie is a little breathless when he pulls back just far enough to murmur against John’s lips, “Why do I have a feeling that we’re going to be spending quite a bit of money on fetish gear after this?”

“I’ll put together a budget so we don’t go overboard,” John jokes.

Freddie laughs. “You _would_ do something like that,” he says in fond amusement. He swats lightly at John’s ass before letting go of him and taking a step back, adding, “Go on, get to bed. I’ll make sure Roger calms down and then we’ll join you.”

“I don’t need calming down,” Roger says as he walks back into the room with the battered and well-used Scrabble in his hands.

Freddie and John share a look.

“Of course you don’t, darling,” Freddie says.

He drops to the floor by the bed and Roger sits down across from him and starts setting up the game. John finally climbs into bed, settling down close enough to Brian that he’ll wake up if Brian does but not _quite_ close enough to really be cuddling up against him.

“Comfortable?” Freddie asks him, after a few moments of John wriggling and pulling at the blankets.

“Comfortable enough,” John says. “Though, next time we probably shouldn’t put Brian on _top_ of the blankets…”

Roger snorts and looks up from sorting his Scrabble tiles to say, “You know, it would be pretty funny if Brian was the one who ended up getting the best sleep tonight out of all of us.”

John gives Roger a withering look and pointedly rolls over to snuggle a little bit closer to Brian.

“Brian is definitely going to be more well-rested than you if you stay up the entire night,” Freddie says to Roger, a little bit quieter so he doesn’t disturb John as the younger man tries to fall asleep.

“I’m not planning on staying up the _entire_ night,” Roger says, just as softly. “Just long enough to make sure that Brian is really going to be alright.”

“I understand,” Freddie says - but Roger continues talking as if he hadn’t heard him at all.

“It’s just, well, the scene isn’t really over yet, y’know?” he says. “I know there’s not much to do until morning, but it still doesn’t feel right to be sleeping yet either.”

Freddie reaches out and gently touches the back of Roger’s hand to get his attention. “Rog, I understand,” he says again. “We’re certainly in an unusual situation here, but we’ve done everything we could to make sure that Brian would be safe during this. It’s okay for you to get some rest tonight too.”

“I know that… but, thank you.” Roger grins at Freddie. It’s a little weak but overall he seems a little more relaxed than he was even just a few minutes before. “Now c’mon, play your first word so we can get this game going!”

Freddie laughs softly but starts placing down his tiles, and the game takes off from there. They’re far more subdued than they usually are when playing Scrabble, since neither is really in the mood to stubbornly argue over words like they normally do. The only sounds are the quiet click of the tiles as they’re set down and the occasional murmured compliment when the other plays a particularly good word.

Roger wins the first game but Freddie takes the next two, and he’s more than a little smug after the final scores are tallied up. “Told you I’d win tonight.”

Roger scowls as he starts sweeping the tiles back into the bag. “I still won the first game, though. C’mon, let’s play best three out of five.”

“Or we could sleep,” Freddie suggests instead. Roger doesn’t say anything, just keeps staring down at the board as he gathers up the tiles, and after a moment Freddie sighs. “Rog-”

Before he can finish his sentence there’s a soft noise from the bed and Roger immediately whips around to find the source.

John is awake and blinking blearily as he starts to sit up, but it's clear that the noise didn't come from him. It came from Brian, who's squirming in his sleepsack and whimpering through his gag. Roger is up in a flash, hurrying around the bed to reach Brian's side with Freddie quickly scrambling to follow him.

John has already woken up enough to gently touch Brian’s lower cheek, the only part of his bare skin that’s still exposed. Brian jolts slightly at the touch but he stops squirming once he realizes he’s not alone, though he does whine questioningly through his gag.

“We’re all here, Brian,” John says, loud enough that Brian should be able to hear him even through the earplugs.

Roger touches the other side of Brian’s face and Freddie squeezes his legs tightly so hopefully Brian can feel the pressure through the faux leather of the sleepsack. Brian whimpers and wiggles slightly again, though he doesn’t seem to be as distressed as he was when he first woke up.

Maybe he’s calmed down now that he knows that he isn’t alone. Or maybe he’s just awake enough to remember the bondage that he’s in and he’s trying to enjoy the feeling of being fully encased like this, or trying to grind against the slim plug that Freddie slipped in him at the beginning of the scene, or trying to rub his cock against the inside of the sleepsack...

It’s hard to tell exactly what’s going on from the outside, so it’s not a surprise when Roger asks, “Do you need to be let out?”

Brian grunts twice. That’s his signal for “no”, though it’s accompanied by a vigorous head shake just to make his wishes clear.

“Of course you don’t,” Freddie says with a light laugh. He slides his hand up Brian’s legs, keeping the pressure firm enough so Brian should be able to feel it. “You _never_ want to be let out, do you?”

There’s another two grunts and a frantic head-shake from Brian, another clear tell that if he’s not still in subspace he’s at least still enthusiastic about what’s going on, and some of the tension bleeds out of Roger’s frame at the clear response from Brian.

Freddie moves his hand to cup Brian’s groin, and Brian moans lowly as Freddie massages his cock through the thick material of the sleepsack. Brian wiggles and groans at the stimulation, and when Freddie finally pulls away Brian whimpers and tries to buck his hips up to chase the friction against his now half-hard cock.

“None of that now,” John chides, gently tapping Brian’s cheek in disapproval. “You don’t get to come until the morning, you know that.” He ignores Brian’s whine of disappointment and strokes one hand over Brian’s hooded head. “Be good for us and go back to sleep. It’s not time for you to be released yet.”

Brian whines again and squirms a little bit more, but after a few moments he settles down with a frustrated sigh that makes Freddie and John both chuckle.

“Well, I’m going back to sleep myself,” John says quietly as he lies back down. “Are you two ever going to join us?”

Freddie glances at Roger. He’s not as panicked as he was when Brian first woke up but he’s clearly wide-awake again, so Freddie sighs and says, “In a little while. We’re in the middle of playing best three out of five.”

John snorts and burrows further under the blankets and mutters, “Suit yourself.”

Roger shoots Freddie a grateful smile as they walk back around the bed. “Thanks,” he says softly as they sit down in front of the Scrabble board again.”

“Yes, well, you owe me one for this,” Freddie says, though the sentence is broken by a yawn that he hides behind one hand. He motions for Roger to pick his tiles and adds, “C’mon, Blondie. Let’s get going, so I can win again and we can go to sleep.”


	2. Chapter 2

Freddie is the only one who hears the alarm when it goes off early the next morning. He’s always been somewhat of a light sleeper, even when it feels like he’s gotten barely any sleep at all, and that combined with unfortunately being the closest to the alarm means that it’s up to him to turn it off. He groans as he rolls over and it takes a few moments of fumbling, but then the bedroom is blissfully quiet again.

At least, it’s quiet until Freddie grumbles into his pillow, “Why did we decide to wake up so fucking early for this?”

“Because if we waited for Brian to ask to be let out we’d be waiting for days,” John answers, having just woken up himself when Freddie moved to deal with the alarm.

Freddie snorts and turns his head to look at John. “You know, before last night I would have called bullshit on that. But now I wonder what Brian’s limit for this actually would be.”

“We might have to test that one day.” John sits up and stretches out with a wide yawn. “How much sleep did you and Roger get last night, anyway?”

“Not nearly enough.”

“Was Roger alright?”

“Oh, he was fine,” Freddie says, rolling his eyes. “But Brian waking up like that left him wide awake too, so it took him a little while to calm down. That’s all.”

“I can hear you, you know,” Roger mumbles as he cracks one eye open to glare weakly up at Freddie.

“Good. You need to wake up,” Freddie tells him. “We have a scene to finish out, after all.”

Roger groans but he pushes himself upright and scrubs a hand over his face. “Right, right,” he says around a wide yawn. “It’s about time, too. Longest eight hours of my life, I swear to god…”

“Just keep your complaining down where Brian can hear you,” John warns. “The last thing we want is for him to think that we secretly hated this.”

Roger gives John an unimpressed look. “ _Obviously_.”

“You won’t have to worry about Brian overhearing anything if we never get him out of all of that gear,” Freddie says, before John can say anything else to accidentally wind Roger up.

Not that he means to do that, of course, but it’s just too early and Roger didn't get enough sleep for John's friendly reminders to be taken as anything other than pointed jabs right now.

“We should get going on that,” Roger agrees. “Before he wakes up on his own and wonders what’s taking us so long.”

“Exactly.” Freddie climbs out of bed and stretches himself out with a low groan. “Just as we planned, then? I’ll start the bath while you two take care of him?”

“That still works for me,” Roger says. “You wanna do the honors of waking him up before you leave?”

“John?” Freddie asks.

John shrugs. “Go ahead, if you want.”

“Mm, I _do_ want.”

Freddie pads around to the other side of the bed and strokes one hand up Brian’s body, pushing down with enough pressure to make sure that it can be felt through the sleepsack. Brian makes a soft, sleepy noise and shifts slightly in his bondage but shows no other signs of waking up.

“Time to wake up, my darling,” Freddie says, loud enough that Brian should be able to hear him even through the earplugs.

He taps on Brian’s cheek, not hard enough to be considered a slap but certainly firm enough to ensure that Brian is awake. And it works, because Brian groans and squirms a little bit more, and then he moans brokenly as the reality of his current situation finally comes back to him.

“That’s right. You’re still _exactly_ where we left you, aren’t you?” Freddie purrs. “Just lying here all tied up, patiently waiting for us to have our fun…”

He leans down and kisses Brian’s cheek, and when he straightens back up he flashes a wicked grin to his boyfriends. “Do your worst, boys,” he tells them, and then with a wink he leaves the room to start getting ready for the aftercare.

Brian whines and wiggles when Freddie stops touching him, but Roger and John are quick to move in to take Freddie’s place.

“Hush now, Brian,” John says. He strokes down Brian’s hood as Roger settles into position near Brian’s legs to wait for his cue to start. “You still need to be good for us for a little while longer if you want to come.”

Brian’s breath hitches at the mention of _finally_ being given the orgasm that was denied to him the night before. He swallows roughly around the gag and forces himself still, and John and Roger share an amused smirk over his encased body.

“Go on,” John says to Roger and Roger doesn’t hesitate, immediately reaching down to palm Brian’s cock through the sleepsack. Brian whimpers and tries his best to be good and not move under Roger’s though, though he doesn’t _entirely_ succeed at staying still.

Roger laughs softly as he slides his hand firmly along Brian’s groin. “He’s already _so_ hard,” he tells John.

“Oh, is he?” John says with a laugh of his own. “Is that true, Brian? Are you already hard and aching for us?” Brian whines and bucks up into Roger’s touch, and John grips Brian’s chin tightly and says, “That’s not an answer, baby doll.”

Brian grunts once, his signal for _yes_ , followed by an attempt at, “ _Please_ ,” that’s distorted even through the breathing holes in the gag.

“ _Fuck_ , I like the sound of that,” Roger murmurs.

“So do I,” John agrees and he adds, a little louder so Brian can be sure to hear him, “He’s so good, isn’t he? Begging to come because he _knows_ he needs our permission.”

As if on cue, Brian moans and begs through the gag again. He’s not holding still at all anymore, and if this was earlier in the scene John might be tempted to punish him for that - but right now, after keeping him in bondage for eight hours, neither John nor Roger are keen on dragging this out for too much longer.

Roger unzips the small opening over Brian’s groin and carefully frees his cock. He’s just as hard as Roger said he was and he’s already leaking precome, and he shouts at the first stroke along his bare cock.

“What do you say, Deacy?” Roger asks casually as he keeps stroking Brian, just light enough to tease him and ensure that he can’t come too soon. “Think he’s earned himself an orgasm yet?”

“Hmm, I don’t know,” John says, and he grins at Brian’s pleading whine. “Do you think you’ve been good enough for us, Brian? Do you think you deserve to come?”

One loud, distinct grunt is followed by more desperate attempts at begging, and as fun as it is to keep Brian on the edge that’s the cue to finally bring this scene to its inevitable end.

John locks eyes with Roger and says, “Make him come.”

And Roger does, quickly stroking Brian off until he spills messily over his hand and the sleepsack with a loud, ragged moan. Brian thrashes against his bondage as Roger keeps stroking him, until Brian’s moans start to sound pained and he goes soft in Roger’s hand, and when Roger finally lets go of him Brian is boneless and utterly spent.

“You did so good for us, Brian, you’re so, _so_ good,” John praises, gently stroking one hand over Brian’s cheek as the bound man catches his breath. “We’re going to get you out of all of this now, okay?”

Brian grunts twice and shakes his head.

 _No_.

Roger pauses in the middle of wiping his hand off on the sleepsack and gives John a worried look.

Like Freddie had said the night before, it was never a guarantee that they’d even make it this far into the scene. None of them had ever considered that Brian would see this through to the end and then still want to continue, and they don’t have a plan for what to do now.

John raises one eyebrow, and Roger emphatically shakes his head. “Absolutely not,” he says, and he reaches for the laces to start undoing Brian’s restraints.

Brian whines as he feels the sleepsack start to loosen around him. He shakes his head again and squirms in his bondage, as if he’s trying to move away so Roger can’t free him.

Roger pauses and leans forward so he can gently touch Brian’s cheek. “Hey, hey, Brimi, it’s okay,” he says soothingly. “It’s morning. You made it through the night, and you are _so good_ for staying in here for so long - but it’s time for us to get you out of there and take care of you, okay?”

Brian makes another small, unhappy noise but after a moment he nods, and that’s all that Roger and John need to get to work.

Roger deals with the sleepsack itself, while John gently undoes the buckle on the gag and pulls it out of Brian’s mouth. Brian stretches out his jaw and smacks his lips a few times as John sets the gag aside.

“Life your head now, sweetheart, so I can get this hood off,” John says. Brian does, and John quickly finds the zipper and opens the hood so he can pull it away.

Brian blinks against the early-morning light that’s filtering in through the crack in the curtains. John smiles down at him and carefully removes his earplugs before asking, “How are you feeling?”

“Good,” Brian says, though his voice is raw and raspy and Roger visibly winces at how dry his throat sounds.

Still, Brian doesn’t seem to be lying; there’s a dopey little smile on his face and his eyes are a little glassy in the way that they always get when he’s slipped into subspace.

It’s not a surprising condition to find him in, considering how reluctant Brian was to leave his bondage at all, so John leans down and kisses Brian’s forehead and simply says, “Glad to hear that.”

Roger finally gets the main zipper of the sleepsack down and he pulls it open as far as he can. “Deacy, help me get him out of here?” he asks.

“Yeah, of course.”

It’s not difficult to get Brian out of the sleepsack, just a matter of freeing his arms from the internal sleeves and helping him move so they can pull it out from underneath him. But after being held immobile for so long there’s always the chance that Brian’s muscles are going to be sore and cramped, so Roger and John take things slow to make sure that they don’t accidentally hurt him.

Brian’s limbs are uncoordinated as he tries to climb out of the sleepsack, no doubt from a combination of being bound for so long and still being so deep in subspace, but he doesn’t show any signs of being in pain. Not yet, anyway.

“Here, Rog, I’ll deal with the equipment, you look after Brian for a moment,” John says.

Roger nods and says to Brian, “Can you sit up? I want to get some water into you.”

Brian nods, though it takes a little bit of help from Roger to get him upright and leaning back against Roger’s chest for support. Roger grabs a glass from the nightstand and holds it up to Brian’s mouth so he can sip at the water, but he only swallows a few mouthfuls before he turns his head aside.

“Still feeling alright?” Roger asks as he sets the glass back down.

Brian nods and relaxes back against Roger. “Feel good.”

“We’ll see if you still feel that way when you need to move,” John says with a chuckle as he gathers all of the gear together and starts checking it over.

“Don’t wanna move,” Brian mumbles.

“You’re going to have to. Freddie’s already running you a bath and everything.” Roger looks up at John and asks, “Actually, John, can you-?”

“Yeah, I’ll let him know that Brian’s out,” John says, and then he opens the bedroom door and disappears down the fall.

Roger rubs one hand slowly along Brian’s arm, and scratches at Brian’s scalp with the other. His poor curls have been completely flattened by the hood and they’re going to need some care later, but for now Roger is just happy to be able to touch his boyfriend again. And despite his earlier enthusiasm to stay in the bondage Brian seems happy to have that contact too, at least judging by his contented sigh at Roger’s gentle caresses.

“Well now, there’s a face that I’ve missed seeing,” Freddie says as he walks back into the room, with John trailing right behind him. He leans down and kisses Brian on the forehead and asks, a little teasing, “Has Roger been taking good care of you so far?”

Brian laughs softly and turns his head to nuzzle against Roger’s chest. “‘course he has.”

“I haven’t taken his plug out yet,” Roger says to Freddie. “Couldn’t be bothered to move him that much right now.”

“No worries, dear, I’ll take care of that in the bathroom,” Freddie tells him. “Assuming we can make it that far, that is.” He takes Brian’s hand and gently starts to pull him upright. “Come on, Brimi darling, up you go. It’s my turn to look after you now.”

Roger helps move Brian so he’s sitting on the edge of the bed. The guitarist groans a little as he finally bends his legs after having them kept straight for so long, and when Freddie pulls him to his feet his knees buckle and he almost goes down. Freddie manages to catch him, and although John moves forward to help Freddie brushes him off.

“No, no, I’ve got him, Deacy,” Freddie says. “He just needs a moment to get his legs under him, that’s all.”

“Are you sure?” Roger asks, worried. “Brian, maybe you should sit down again…”

“No, ‘m fine,” Brian mumbles. “Just a bit sore.”

Roger frowns in concern and opens his mouth to say something else, but Freddie gives him a sharp look and says, “Which the bath will help _perfectly_ with, and I’m sure the walk down the hall will help stretch out his legs too.”

He adjusts his grip on Brian and takes a small step forward, and Brian staggers alongside him but manages to stay upright. “See, we’ll be quite alright!” Freddie says cheerfully.

Roger watches them leave the room before flopping back onto the bed with a ragged sigh.

John leans over him and asks, “Are _you_ doing alright?”

“I’ve been awake for less than an hour and I feel fucking exhausted,” Roger complains.

“Well you did spend half the night worrying over Brian instead of sleeping,” John reminds him. “But he _is_ fine, Roger. And once Freddie is done taking care of him, we’ll all go back to bed for a few more hours.”

“I know that,” Roger says, a little snappishly. John raises an eyebrow at him, and Roger sighs and apologizes, “Sorry. I think I just need a minute to decompress.”

John runs his fingers through Roger’s hair. “Do you want me to lie down with you for a little while?”

“No. I’m alright, I promise.” Roger grabs John’s wrist and turns his head to press a soft kiss to the center of his palm. “You just go finish dealing with Brian’s gear.”

“Oh, I see how this is now. You just don’t want to help with the clean-up!” John teases.

“Damn. You found me out,” Roger jokes. He lets go of John’s hand and rolls over so he can watch John as he finishes checking and cleaning the gear. “How is everything, anyway? Did it all survive eight hours of Brian?”

“Well it’ll need to be properly cleaned later, but it’s all in one piece. So unfortunately for you there’s nothing stopping Brian from asking for this again.”

John runs a cloth along the outside of the sleepsack, just cleaning off the worse of the mess until they can deal with it properly, and it takes him a moment to realize that his joke didn’t get any sort of reaction from Roger. He glances up at him and, seeing the slight frown on Roger’s face, says quietly, “I was only kidding, Rog.”

“Yeah, but I don’t actually think I’d mind doing this again,” Roger says, thoughtfully. John’s eyebrows raise in surprise and Roger quickly clarifies, “As long as you and Freddie are there too, I mean. I could never do this for him by myself… but I didn’t hate this so much that I never want to do it again, either.”

“It’d be alright if you did,” John tells him.

“I know. But seeing Brian that far under when we released him made everything else almost worth it.” Roger grins at John. “Even if everything it took to get to that point was a _bit_ over-the-top.”

“If you thought _that_ was over-the-top, I don’t want to know what you’re going to think about the gear that I want to buy,” John says with a faint smile of his own.

“Deacy, after getting through those eight hours, I think you could have a decent shot at convincing me to give anything a try,” Roger tells him. John laughs and Roger’s grin brightens a little bit more at the sound.

Roger has calmed down again by the time Freddie leads Brian back into the room. The guitarist is steadier on his feet but the endorphin high from being in subspace is starting to wear off, leaving him yawning and clearly exhausted as he crawls into bed. Roger opens his arms and Brian cuddles close to him, relaxing into his embrace and sighing softly when Roger gently kisses his temple.

“I got him cleaned up and got some juice into him,” Freddie tells John as he tries to stifle a yawn of his own. “He’ll need food later, of course, but I don’t think he’s going to drop in the meantime.”

“That’s good enough for now then,” John says. He nods towards the bed and asks, “Do you want to take the other spot next to him?”

Freddie shakes his head. “I just had him all to myself. You go next to Brian.”

John gives Freddie a grateful smile and a quick kiss in thanks, and then he climbs into bed to snuggle up close against Brian’s back.

Freddie curls up on Roger’s other side and kisses the back of his neck. “Get some sleep, my lovies,” he murmurs as he allows his eyes to slip shut. “We’ve all had a long night.”


End file.
